User talk:UnfazedEveryman
Hey look: I'm typing above the main page! 動じないエブリマン UnfazedEveryman - Annoy Me 12:01, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:UnfazedEveryman page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ooswesthoesbes (talk) 00:40, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, and a hi-diddly-hi to you too. UnfazedEveryman (talk) 00:41, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Welcome! 77topaz (talk) 00:45, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Fnord. :o Vyqir! --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 05:39, June 19, 2015 (UTC) That means "welcome" in Burenian :P : :o UnfazedEveryman (talk) 06:10, June 19, 2015 (UTC) :: :o Welcome! --OuWTB 09:26, June 19, 2015 (UTC) :::Did you know I could be Arthur Dent? UnfazedEveryman (talk) 11:11, June 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::Never heard of him :o --OuWTB 14:23, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Noble City Bus Transport Company If you want to expand this you should contact Kunar, cuz he the governor :o Also, you may want to check the lines from and to Oshenna at Bus Service Oceana. --OuWTB 10:34, June 26, 2015 (UTC) I can help you with this, feel free to set up the company as you like. Sylvanian public transport is organised by the state but utilises private companies to operate the services. This allows private companies to set up their own profitable services but ensures that services that are unprofitable but essential to Sylvanians are subsidised by the state to ensure that people can get about. State lines will be updated soon and those will be the essential subsidised ones that your company can compete to gain subsidisation for. KunarianTALK 11:44, June 26, 2015 (UTC) I will soon work out the train services in Lovia based on the time tables of the Oceana buses. (at least those from and to Oceana). Perhaps, if you are also going to make time tables, you want to make sure that the buses and trains connect well. --OuWTB 12:00, June 26, 2015 (UTC) :Fnord :o UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 23:09, July 15, 2015 (UTC) ::That is you without the proxy :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:17, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :::Indeed :o UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 23:21, July 15, 2015 (UTC) If Aussies created you and then Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel, I may as well consider Aussieland even takavíhkiri than all of the Lowlands save North Brabant and Gelre taken together. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::And Norwegia... :o --'UnfazedEveryman' Annoy Me 10:26, July 23, 2015 (UTC) :::Norway's pretty netakavíhki. Denmark, that's what is truly takavíhki. And 'em Faroes. Though, yes. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::and Iceland of course... UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 03:18, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::Iceland is as takavíhki as Norway, with Faroes being like Denmark in this case :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::Fisafjordra... UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 04:49, July 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Whut? :o ::::::::There's only Isafjordur in Iceland :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::That's how Pasimi's non-existent Vice-President spells it :o --'UnfazedEveryman' Annoy Me 07:31, July 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::After 3 days of thinking I've came up with a response: Pasimi's vice president is takavíhki :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::::Everybody in Pasimi is takaviki. UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 22:56, July 27, 2015 (UTC) King's Peak http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Geography_of_Lovia?curid=9999&diff=190238&oldid=158787 - King's Peak didn't exist yet when that was written. Also, its height is very disputed. --OuWTB 08:39, August 1, 2015 (UTC) :The official page says it's 946 metres. And so it has been updated accordingly. Thanks! UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 08:46, August 1, 2015 (UTC) ::I strongly disagree, but care too little to block you :o --OuWTB 12:04, August 1, 2015 (UTC) :::Thank goodness you're not blocking me right now ë. UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 10:55, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Website Hey UnfazedEveryman, Maybe you wanna make a website for the Noble City Bus Transport Company or World Market. You can make a website for a company in a wikination on Wiki Web. I've found it and I would like it when you make a website on it! :) Greetings Niels20020 (Talk) 09:53, August 24, 2015 (UTC) :I will for both. Hey! UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 10:25, August 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Nice! Thank you! Niels20020 (Talk) 15:26, August 24, 2015 (UTC) :::: :o --'UnfazedEveryman' Annoy Me 03:12, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Impolite That was somewhat impolite of you... :P 77topaz (talk) 10:08, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Prÿñ å càttu. Xàc'im càlli på úlaqü nerelevàntaqü. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::Not now... :o --'UnfazedEveryman' Annoy Me 21:57, September 23, 2015 (UTC) :::Notify me when you'll be on chat between 4:30pm and 11pm (the latter is so that we can discuss enough irrelevant things) :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::Around... now? :o --'UnfazedEveryman' Annoy Me 22:09, September 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::So you're a couple hours ahead of me? :o ::::My time zone is EET, i.e., I think, +2 or +3 in summer. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::I'm on chat right now! :o --'UnfazedEveryman' Annoy Me 09:04, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Warning Hi UE, Several users have become annoyed recently by the way that you contribute to this wiki, to the extent that they would rather you were permanently excluded from the community. I have to warn you that if you do not edit in a more productive manner in the future, you're likely to end up with a block. Looking through your contributions, I see userpages unrelated to the subject of the wiki, meaningless discussions on talk pages, useless templates, counting forums, and short stubs in the mainspace. Many are acceptable taken individually - but collectively the overall picture is excessive frivolity and pointlessness, which lowers the quality of the wiki. No-one objects to a light-hearted approach, but it has to be balanced by some serious contribution to the wiki, which appears to be lacking on your part. I therefore ask you to do the following: #Prioritise substantial, serious edits in the mainspace. #Don't make Finjë style templates. #Don't create more stubs. Ideally, fix the ones you already made; otherwise, they're likely to be deleted. For example, merging all the North Pacific Corporation stubs to a single high-quality page would be a good idea. #Don't make any more pages in your userspace unless you're drafting an article or doing similar, serious work. Projects like this are good, however. #Use talk pages for serious discussion of a page's content. Refrain from initiating nonsensical discussions. #In general, use common sense when editing, and behave sensibly. Before making an edit, consider 'is this stupid?' and if the answer is 'yes', don't do it. If you fail to do these things adequately, you should expect to receive a temporary block without any further warning. Personally, I would prefer to be slightly more lenient, but that reflects the extent to which you've antagonised many users here. If I need to clarify anything, or if I can help in any other way, I'd be glad to. Best wishes, --Semyon 17:22, September 29, 2015 (UTC) :He'll just say, like, "What's the problem with everything? :o", but that's just Kauf being pessimistic like always. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::User:UnfazedEveryman killed this wiki. User:FictiveJ re-alive-ifies it. FictiveJ (talk) 03:13, October 5, 2015 (UTC) :::I strongly doubt that :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:04, October 5, 2015 (UTC)